It is the long-range goal of this project to study the biosynthesis and inactivation of prostaglandins by the lungs and other tissues. The effects of environmental agents on pulmonary transport and metabolism of prostaglandins are being investigated, and these effects are being related to pulmonary toxicity and damage. Topics of current interest are the structural requirements of prostaglandins needed for transport, the effect of oxidant gases on transport, and the potentiation of inflammatory reaction due to an inhibition of the pulmonary inactivation of prostaglandins. Finally, the effects that exposure to environmental agents has on the biosynthesis of Prostaglandins, Thromboxanes and Hydroxy fatty acids in the lung and the release of these agents from the lung is being investigated.